


【奎准】Por Una Cabeza

by BreadRolls



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadRolls/pseuds/BreadRolls
Summary: TW：多向恋爱描写、偷情、暴力成员亲情设定有bgm— ♪por una cabenza





	【奎准】Por Una Cabeza

**Author's Note:**

> TW：多向恋爱描写、偷情、暴力  
成员亲情设定有
> 
> bgm— ♪por una cabenza

※  
这是崔少尉与上将夫人的初次见面。  
艳丽的男子一身华裙，轻踱着在人声喧哗间步下了舞厅的梯间。修长的身影本该没于成对舞蹈的倩影之间，却不知是谁看见了他。  
偌大的舞厅里很快安静了下来，连乐队都循着人们的动作停下而不知所措地止了演奏。崔少尉从同僚间的寒暄抬头，正撞见了人群让开了路后走到了舞厅之中的上将夫人。  
「探戈，谢谢。」男子从身边的侍者手中接过了精致的酒杯，回身对乐队轻声地说。为首的音乐家恭敬地点了头，待男子往舞池踱步而去时，轻快的舞曲早已踢踏而起。  
上将夫人停在了舞池的边缘，人们的视线仿佛随着珠色的灯光照耀之下都看向了华贵的男子。他却似乎不为所动，只慵懒地让视线在厅里的每个男人身上轻点。  
「与我共舞吧？」  
上将夫人如猎猫般从喉间溢出了诱惑的话语，他脸上的迷人与自信让每位女宾都变了脸色。没有人敢说话，只有舞曲的起拍单调地重复等待着舞蹈。  
有谁往前踏出了两步，皮鞋的跟底在木质地板上格外清脆地撞击了两声。  
崔少尉侧头，一名不认识的男宾站在了灯光之下，向夫人伸出了手。崔连准眯起好看的狐瞳，似笑非笑地把手搭上，任由对方恭敬地将他拉近。  
却又被立即疏远。  
上将夫人手中的酒杯此时被男宾嘲弄的指尖夹摆着，他退回人群中得意地扬扬手中的美酒。周围窸窸窣窣响起女宾的笑声，崔连准倒也不恼，傲气地笑着转身；勾腿时若隐若现的脚踝又让掩在扇后的瞬间没去了大半。  
「下一个。」  
崔范奎觉得自己的心跳一下加了速，从腰部到耳根都仿佛烧火了一般痒痒地红透。  
他不由自主地向前一步。  
「崔范奎，喂？」旁边的军官们看着不对劲，要把崔少尉拉回来。「你今天可不是来跳舞的！」  
可是年少而懵懂的男孩早就被鱼尾裙摇曳的下摆迷了心思。  
他跌跌撞撞地走入了舞池的正中央，在上将夫人转头时紧张地舔了舔唇。  
「初次见面，夫人。」  
而上将夫人轻轻侧了头，良久才笑着把手放到了崔少尉的掌心里。  
「初次见面。」

像是急于证明自己的孩子，舞曲方始，崔范奎便占好了领舞者的位置。  
「少尉啊。」崔连准被孩子紧紧揽着腰喘不过气，温声的提醒里带着淡淡无奈：「我比你高。」  
「啊。」崔少尉这才红了脸，别扭地把手松了松。  
明明以前看见夫人和上将也是这么跳舞的。  
小孩子委屈，却浑然忘记了上将一米八六，比他高上太多。崔连准哪会看不出他这点小心思，只碎碎说了句「总这样」，便主动把手臂环在了崔范奎颈间。  
崔少尉愕然，低头瞧着上将夫人温驯地像只猫。崔连准浅浅一笑，把孩子的手拉过搭在自己的腰上。  
「开始吧？」  
男孩摸着男人软嫩的腰腹，越发觉得自己今晚的想法越发鬼迷心窍了。

崔范奎觉得自己要在淫靡的夜晚里沦丧。  
褪下了华贵裙装的崔连准被他掐着腰压在了身下，泪眼朦胧地抬高了臀尖去迎合崔范奎。  
他年少轻狂，受不住上将夫人的每一个勾腿和轻笑，早在一首舞曲未完便带着崔连准寻去了一间空房。他们像老城区里过了夜半躲在暗巷里廝磨着腰腿的酒醉之人，一边唇齿磕绊着一边缠绵着倒在了厢房里铺好玫瑰瓣儿的软床上。  
崔连准像情开的野猫般软糯地鸣叫着，有些不合时宜地，崔范奎想起了以前同僚在营火间醉了酒猖狂说过的下流话——  
「要抢就得选婚过的女人，因为她们最懂得取悦。」  
但就已这副模样来看——崔范奎将胯部紧贴着崔连准的股间挺入，不紧不慢地抵在柔软的嫩肉上缓缓磨蹭，满意地看着崔连准呜嘤着按住自己腿间颤颤巍巍的东西，却不小心洩去一手黏腻。  
崔范奎舔了舔唇，将自己汗津的额发用指尖随意梳到了脑后，顶了胯把崔连准顶出受惊的呜鸣。  
——就这副模样来看，男人也不错。

「第一次来到这里时，我十六岁。」  
被薄汗濡湿的发梢尚未凉透。  
崔连准似乎累极了，他的身子微微烫着软在床上，任崔范奎打水归来给他温柔擦着身子。  
「他们都说我按着了我丈夫的颈项，任由我们的儿子把他的头颅砍下。」  
昏黄的灯光在旧墙的渲染下发红，崔连准睁了眼，若有若无地瞟着替他揉着脖子上吻痕的男孩。  
「那你这样做了吗？」  
崔范奎不为所动，仿佛无事人一样给向来趾高气扬的情人留着尊严和面子，一边熟练地把手中柔软的绸缎替换一边轻松问着。  
「我没有，我是无辜的。」崔连准的喉间併出一声哀鸣，他的眼角和鼻尖一下就红了，像小孩一样无助又倔强。崔范奎轻咂了下嘴，爱怜地以指尖抚过崔连准的脸颊。  
「我明白了。」崔范奎低头亲吻崔连准。他的舌尖碰上了泪，和着红酒与精液的味道在口腔内蔓延。娇贵的男人受不了这些粗涩的口味，抗拒地呜咽了几声；气息却被崔范奎的双手掩了过去。  
「我相信你。」  
崔范奎对崔连准轻声说，言语里满溢爱意。  
「可是大家都相信我。」  
崔连准全身是干干净净的，他身上的礼服是白的，他被亲吻过的肌肤是白的，他撩人而勾魂的脚跟是白的。  
只有他含泪的眼角和颈间缠绕的丝绸是红色的。  
崔范奎最后放开了崔连准，仿若无事一般随手扔开了染红的布帛。他像平常一样用手轻轻覆上崔连准失神的双眼，像以往每个夜里他透过房门缝隙看见崔秀彬做的那般温柔地低下头去亲吻柔软的唇后，在崔连准的耳边低语。  
「对不起了，母亲。」

END

**Author's Note:**

> 一些参考......  
《Easy Virtue》,《Scent of a Woman》,《Chicago》
> 
> 近日蛋圈写all准的蛋圈式all准三连：  
阿彬又死了，阿彬又绿了，阿彬好可怜


End file.
